Romanticality
Romanticality Sexy Room Max was gone, Kerwin was sad, Cass wasn't wearing pants, And was wearing a shirt that said bowties are cool. Luke and Will were having buttsecks, Robert walked in, Hayley stripped, Jess ate a Taco, Robert annouced the week's theme, It was, Romanticality, Everyone cheered, Kerwin took off his shirt, Jas put it back on him, Robert then annouced the homework assignment, It was, "Addicted To Love" Luke screamed, Jas sang the lyrics. Perry and Beaky hi-fived. Robert then told everyone they would be paired up for the homwork assignment, It was going to be, Luke and Beaky, Will and Cass, Hayley and Jas, Perry and Sarah, Jess and Kerwin. Choir Room The guest mentor walked in, It was somone romantic, It was, Nadiah. Who had been in the longest running couple in the show, With Jade. They then performed the homework assignment, It was steamy, All the couples kissed, Jas and Hayley got it on, Nadiah then went to tell everyone what she thought of the performance, She told Luke and Beaky that were good, just that there wasnt enough chemistry, Will and Cass were hot! Nadiah loved them, She said Hayley and Jas were super playful and cute, Perry and Sarah were just so adorable, And Jess and Kerwin were sexy, she loved them too. Nadiah then choose the winner, It was, Perry. Nadiah then choose who everyone would be paired up with in the big group number, She choose, Jess and Jas Cass and Kerwin, Sarah and Luke, Hayley and Perry, Beaky and Will Then Nadiah annouced the big group number, It was, We Found Love. Singing and Dancing In the singing both, Beaky and Will harmonised beautifuly, Nikki was happy, Sarah punched Nikki in the face, Jess and Jas were a little a pitchy, But managed to pull it off once Jess got it right. Nikki's water broke, The baby was coming out, Sarah punched the baby back in. In the dance studio, Cass and Kerwin were grinding up against each other, Sarah and Luke were very romatic together, As they went on a fake date to stengthen the chemistry, Hayley and Perry were very romantic together. Zach did his adorable laugh thing. Video Shoot The video shoot went well, Will had problems kissing Beaky, But he eventualy managed to do it. Kerwin overpowered Cass, Sarah and Luke were pretty good, Luke was sexy. Jess and Jas were doing alright. Hayley and Perry were perfect. The video was romatic, And good. Reveal Of The Bottom Three Nikki told Perry and Hayley that they did amaizng, And they were the top, Perry and Hayley left, Then Beaky and Kerwin were sent out, They were safe, There were six remaing, Zach told them that all of the had problems, And that they all would be doing last chance performances, In duets, Cass was going to be with Jas, Luke was going to be with Jess, And finally, Will was going to be with Sarah. They were given their songs. Cass and Jas got, "Last Friday Night" Jess and Luke got, "Baby It's Cold Outside" Will and Sarah got, "Waiting For A Boy/Girl Like You". The Bottom Cass and Jas performed, Ryan didn't mind it, He said they could of done a little more with it, But it was still okay. Jess and Luke performed, Ryan loved it, They were sexy, But he still wanted them to be more real, Sarah and Will performed, Ryan cried, They were perfect, They were romatic, They were true love. Ryan finally enjoyed Will. Ryan called everyone back, He told Jess that she was safe, He also told Sarah and Will that they were safe, Luke, Jas, And Cass, Were the bottom three. Call-Back The list went up, It read, Called Back Perry * Hayley * Sarah * Kerwin * Beaky * Jess * Will * Jas * Luke * Not Called Back ''Cass '' Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One